Harry Potter and the Unwanted Guest
by celwriter
Summary: New people add themselves to the plot as Harry and his friends fight the dark lord. Ron becomes distracted and loses focus. Can Harry and Hermoine get him to concetrate on defeating Voldemort? New: chapters 8-10. Not a Mary Sue, just read through ch. 1
1. Default Chapter

celwriter: this is my first harry potter fic, so don't flame me just b/c i don't have experience. i met this person and became friends with her and found her amusing interesting and perfect for a fanfic character, even though she might fit better in anime. anyway, here's the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day started out as usual for Ronald Weasley. He had gotten a job at "Singed Skis," a magical ski and snowboard track that seemed to be almost vertical. One would go so fast down the mountain that his or her skis would end up singed. "Singed Skis" was the vacation spot for mostly Durmstrang students, so Ron didn't have to worry that much about seeing someone he knew.   
  
Ron was staying with Fred and George who were using the main lounge as a shop for their interesting creations. At first, the twins had let some of the visitors try their 'works in progress' in they signed a liability form, but when many of the people had to leave to go home early because of the sweets, the manager had to put a stop to it.   
  
So here he was, standing and keeping an eye on the ski lift when he was startled by a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh, look, it's little Ronald Weasley, working to pay for his cupboard."  
  
"Oh, look, it's Draco Malfoy, bribing people to be his friends," Ron said, turning around. Malfoy ignored it.  
  
"Hey, Crabbe, little Ronsey has to pay for his own things."  
  
"Well, at least I'd be able to take care of myself if my parents died."  
  
"Yeah, cuz their life insurance money might even pay for two cupboards each two feet by two feet."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm working."  
  
"Ooooo. Little Ronsey is getting peeved, we better let him earn money to pay for his little cupboard." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle got on the ski lift laughing all the way.  
  
Ron turned to look down the hill just to keep them from seeing his face turn red. Ron began to fill with anger when, what was that? A girl was speeding down the slope uncontrollably.  
  
She was about to crash. 


	2. Irene

Celwriter: next chappie and some things you may think are spelling errors are really me trying to capture Irene's tone and speech. Disclaimer: the ideas, characters, places, etc. that belong to J. K. Rowling do not belong to me. Additions are mine, but based on the ideas that are not mine. Chapter 2 "Shitimgonnadie! Getthefuckoutamyway!" Irene screamed as she flew down the hill. She knew she should have at least practiced on her snowboard before flying down the slope and now she was going to crash. The object was pile of snow that loomed closer and closer. Soon there was impact and one of her boots slid out of the snowboard and the other boot came completely off. The coldness pressed against her face. Ron had seen her fly into the abnormally large pile of snow. He saw one of her boots attached to the snowboard lying nearby on the ground, so he picked it up to hand it to her.  
  
"Omygod, whatidiotwouldputasnowpilehere?" Irene asked no one in particular. Ron was about to say that it kept people from hitting it if they were going down the right side of the slope, but the girl turned around. Some water was dripping from her nose and her navy-blue jacket and her eyes squinted and eye-brows furrowed as she said:  
  
"Whoareyouandwhydoyouhavemysnowboard, youfuckin'thief?"  
  
Ron was instantly entranced by her facial expression and the way her sentences became one word.  
  
"I saw it over there and decided to bring it to you," Ron said handing it over. The girl's eyes squinted again and her lips were slightly pursed as she said:  
  
"Youu lie."  
  
"No really, I work here."  
  
"Whatsyourname?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"WhatsyournamesoIcanhaveyoufiyed."  
  
"Uh, I'm Ron."  
  
"I'm IreneChang."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ron said, extending his hand.  
  
"Notouchy, touchybad." Ron withdrew his hand.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant you know."  
  
"Noitwasnt, brilliant peopledontcrashintosnow."  
  
"Ron!" came a shout from the main building.  
  
"Whothefuckisyelling?" asked Irene.  
  
"My brothers, I think. I've got to go. See you later?"  
  
"Whywouldiwannadothat?"  
  
"Okay, see you then!" Ron yelled as he ran to the building.  
  
"Bloodybastards," muttered Irene as she put her boot and snowboard  
  
back on and got on the lift. 


	3. Harry Runs

Celwriter: I know that I've kinda ignored this story lately, but I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do next.

Chapter 3

Harry sat in the small bedroom, seriously peeved with everyone. He was made at Dumbledore, for making him go back to the Dursley's. He was furious at Voldemort and his followers for killing first his parents, then his godfather. Harry was even close to being angry at Sirius for dying.

Harry spent most of his summer sitting in his room pouting and planning. He would never go down to eat with the Dursley's. Mr. Dursley had mixed feelings about this. He half hoped that one day when he went to check on Harry that he would have ran away and Mr. Dursley would never have to put up with him again. He was also worried that Harry was planning to blow the house up or something.

Harry wrote often to his friends, long, emotional letters that were almost howlers. Little did Harry know, but after the first few letters Ron and Hermoine rarely read them. They knew that he was only repeating himself. Harry often asked them to come and get him, but they only sent their condolences and no help.

One day Harry's letters were becoming more and more pitiful and Hermoine knew that Harry was beginning to calm down. She wrote to Dumbledore and asked if Harry could come stay at her house from the day before Harry's birthday until it was time to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed and said that he would.

Harry, who knew none of this, packed his bags and was prepared to take the Knight Bus and run away. It was two days until his birthday and he knew that he would be unable to stand this seclusion any longer. That night, he crept out of the house with his wand, broom, trunk, and Hedwig. Harry began to go down the street when the street lights slowly flickered out. He turned towards where the first were going out and saw a dark shape approach him. He turned back to where he faced before and ran.


	4. Stupid Shoes

Celwriter: another update! Woot! Woot! Woot! (Dances in circles with Mary)

Mary and Cel chant: An-no-ther update, an-no-ther update! Woot! Woot! Woot!

Chapter 4

"Harry!" called a familiar voice. Harry did not turn, but went on faster. He knew that some dark lords could fake voices. Some muggles could even do that.

"Harry, stop!" came the voice. Harry tried to move, but he shoes had melted to the street. He worked to untie them, but they tightened around his feet. He looked backwards to see the figure quickly approaching. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut his feet out of the shoes.

The work was tough, but he kept trying. He finally got out and ran.

He ran into something.

He looked up to see a bearded face and half-moon glasses.


	5. Here again

Chapter 5

"Uh, hi Dumbledore," said Harry uneasily. "I thought you were one of them."

"Well, now I believe you know I'm not and we are able to continue to safety," Dumbledore replied. He led Harry under his cape to the end of the block. Holding Harry's shoulders tightly, he apparated in front of Sirus' house.

Harry blinked away tears, remembering his late godfather, and did not even notice as his feet took him into the house.

"This is where you'll stay from now on," Dumbledore told Harry. "And the Dursley's are relocating. We received intelligence about Voldemort planning to attack you in Little Winging." Harry nodded, looking around the house and remembering how bright it had seemed with Sirus there.

A creak upstairs alerted Harry to his surroundings. Dumbledore seemed not to notice it and so Harry decided to check it out.


	6. A phantom

Celwriter: so I promised a friend I'd update over break. First one in months. Here you go spaz!

Chapter 6

Harry crept up the stairs, trying hard not to make too much noise and attract the attention of whatever it was that was up there. He took deep breaths and tried not to remember whose house this was. As the noise continued, he mind went unconsciously from Sirius. But it was soon brought back to him.

At the top of the stairs was his godfather. Or was it? The man Harry had known stood like a phantom in front of Harry, with a faded smile lining his lips. His face was tired and worn, for there was little to be happy about now.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, his breath catching in his lungs. "Is it really you?" he muttered. The phantom sighed.

"Yes, Harry, but don't come too near or….." His warning was too late, for as soon as the 'yes' left the phantom's mouth, Harry came running towards it. The phantom sighed again.

"Wha….what's happening?" asked Harry as the phantom began to disappear around the areas where Harry had touched. The boy stepped back in shock. The areas continued to disappear and the invisibility spread.

"Harry," Sirius said firmly. "Voldemort has planted a spy at Hogwarts and you have to discover who it is."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry as tears began to fill his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"I'm going nowhere. I'll always be here with you even though you can neither see nor hear me. Now, you must track down the spy. You can not let personal things get in the way of discovery. Come now, Harry, dry your eyes. I'll always be here….." The phantom trailed off as the last wisps of his figure vanished.

"Sirius!!!" Harry yelled, finally finding his voice.

"It's okay, Harry," said a voice Harry recognized, but could not place. He turned around.


	7. A story of Contradiction

Celwriter: I just luv adding new characters, don't you?

Chapter 7

He came face to face with a brunet girl who appeared about a year younger than him. She wore an emerald green robe which brought over her deep jade eyes and her hair was layered around her face. The hair seemed to defy gravity and was flung out to either side of her face.

"Here you go," she said as she handed him a handkerchief. He took it and tried to place where he'd seen her face. Perhaps it was on one of his trips to Diagon Ally?

"Ummmm," Harry started, puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Harry, but I haven't seen you in almost, what will it be now? Sixteen years?" Harry became more puzzled because he'd recognized her voice and she seemed only fifteen years old. The girl must have noticed his confusion because she answered it.

"The last time I saw you, Harry, you were only a baby. Your parents were already in hiding and," She gulped. "They wanted to get out for a bit. Just an hour in regular society, they thought, and I was going to baby-sit you."

"But….you…….baby-sit…….me?" he mumbled, utterly confused.

"I'm a mage, Harry. I've looked fifteen for the past sixteen years, since the day after I was born."

Harry nodded, though he had never heard of a mage before who stayed the same age.

"As I was saying, Harry," the girl started again. "Your parents were going to go out for a few hours, but they never left the house. Alive, that is. They had just finished giving me instructions when 'he' came in." She looked at Harry. "You don't mind if I say his name, do you?"

Harry, guesses who 'he' was, shook his head.

"Okay, well then," she said, taking a deep breath. They were about to leave when Voldemort came in. They were in the front room and I heard the screaming and I hid under your crib because he didn't know I was there and then I heard Voldemort yell the spell and I knew what had happened to your father and your mother came in to block him front you, but he just cast the spell again and then he turned to you…."

A look of ferocity built in the girl's eyes.

"You, he turned to you. A helpless baby. I tell you, Harry, by then I was mad because he'd killed…." She paused for a moment in thought as if to decide whether or not to add something, but decided against it. "He'd killed your parents, who had been so kind to me, and I'd known them my whole life, which was only a year, mind you, but I was mad. He raised his wand and I saw a cookie sheet which must've gotten knocked over in the chaos, and I lifted it to hit him over the head. Something green hit the cookie sheet before I could slam it down and I realized he had sent a spell towards you. The cookie sheet had reflected most of it away and back to him and I saw a shadow creep away out the door.

"I called Dumbledore right then and there because part of the spell had hit your forehead and it looked like you might be bleeding, but no blood came out. You kept crying for your mother and father, but they were gone and…" She started crying. "I didn't no what to do so I broke up some cookies for you and I to eat and I rocked you until Hagrid came." She broke down sobbing here and Harry was shock and amazed.

It hadn't been his mother's love that had saved him then, it was a cookie sheet. Perhaps love did have something to do with it then, didn't it? The girl had loved his parents or maybe something else. It explained it more clearly than anything he'd heard before, but it was still unbelievable.

"Harry," the girl said, wiping her eyes. "Only you, I, and Dumbledore know this. Voldemort didn't see me in the room at all. It's best if he doesn't know."

"But if it was only the cookie sheet, how come Voldemort couldn't touch me?" Harry said, gaining strength in this discovery.

The girl looked up in thought and shook her head. The answer she gave was amazing.


	8. Twins

Celwriter: Finally an update

Chapter 8

"That spell was too powerful for just any cookie sheet to reflect it, but there was a protective spell placed in it." She replied. "As for being unable to touch you, it's because you had, and have, a twin."

"What!" Harry said.

"You have a twin, who's in hiding right now so Voldemort doesn't know she exists, and she put the spell in."

"When she was one year old?"

"Yes, she was quite the little witch even at that age, which is why your parents told no one but me and Dumbledore. If Voldemort knew about her, she, and you, would be in big trouble. You see, because she's your twin, you share some special powers, but until now the connection between the two of you wasn't strong enough."

"So what are you doing here now?"

"I'm going to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher."


	9. Teaching

Celwriter: more updates, yeah!

Chapter 9

"You're the new teacher?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But you're the same age as me!"

"And I'm a mage and I have proven to Dumbledore my skills"

"Okay, so you're telling me that a sixteen year old will be teaching the class that some middle aged men couldn't?"

"Yes." The girl replied firmly.

"Okay, so I should call you Professor…" Harry suddenly realized she had neer said her name.

"Professor Celeste. No last name, I'm an orphan, but you can call me Cel."

"Celeste! Harry!" called Dumbledore's voice from downstairs.

"Coming!" they exclaimed in unison.


	10. No Train

Celwriter: Celwriter is ready to update her next chappie and celwriter decided to talk in celwriter's third person and make celwriter's second and first persons jealous.

8

Chapter 10

And so Harry and Celeste stayed in Sirius' house until the first day of school, met Ron and Hermione, and went to the train station.

Harry prepared to go through to platform 9 ¾, bracing himself although he wasn't going to hit anything.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Celeste.

"To the train," he answered.

"Not this year," Cel told him, "Someone might have put a spell on the entrance. You're coming with me."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and shrugged.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," he told his friends.

"No need," Cel said, "They're coming with us."

Before Harry could say a word, Cel sprouted an extra arm, seized three hands, and they all went spinning in a warp of time and space.


End file.
